Being Mindfull
by Nr.Six
Summary: Spoilers for s02e21! What happened during, before and after that wonderfull kiss? Cal is all to curious about that!


O my! I just saw the new episode s02e21 and I LOVED IT!

Warning: SPOILERS for that episode

Okay, did you see when they had kissed Cal was really affected by that shortly? I LOVED THAT!

Here's my story, it has some dialogue from the episode in it, and that isn't mine!

**Being Mindful**

Gillian walked towards the porn building, -she couldn't think of another name for it-, as she put her car keys in her bag. She sighed as she thought about the girl that had gone missing and that they were to find.

Today Gillian was trying one of her experiments. She was reading a book about mindfulness, a new sort of therapy that could be really useful to patients. She had taken the goal for herself to be 'mindful' this whole day. Of course, she was a 'mindful' person more often, but today she would be aware of her body and her feelings in the moment. Because that was what mindfulness was all about. Those little experiments she sometimes did with herself did a lot for her skills and made her the best she could be in her work field.

So Gillian made an effort to walk slower then usual and concentrate on the way her feet were feeling when she was walking. And how she felt the slight wind ruffle the soft material of her pants that hugged her legs. When she opened the door she felt the cold handle against her skin. She looked up to see Cal in the large hallway and she felt a warm sparkle in her chest as she smiled brightly at him. Then she looked around to spot Ben…. _No Ben in sight._

Surprise marred her features as she made her way over to Cal and he to her.

'Where's Ben?' She inquired curiously.

'Yeah, 'bout that.' Cal began as he put his arm around her shoulders and walked back with her to the door to have some privacy. The hallway was empty nearly empty but what he had to say wasn't to be overheard by anyone. 'He just called that he couldn't make it.'

Gillian made eye-contact with him and sighed frustrated. _She really wanted to know if they knew anything about the girl._

'But-' Cal said as he put up his hand to stop her from saying whatever she wanted to say. 'You know-' And he got that grin on his face that made warning bells go off in her head.

His arm slipped off her shoulders as he took two steps back and studied her from head to toe. 'Yeah….' He said as he eyed her blazer and pulled his bottom lip down to the right shortly. 'Bet you'll do good as a wife.'

Gillian's mouth fell open as she looked at the mischievous look on his face.

'Well, what d'you say?' Cal asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

Gillian looked at the receptionist desk further. _She really didn't want to just leave without any information or clues to the girls where-abouts._

She looked back at Cal.

'I would say that we can do fine without Ben.' Cal offered as he looked at the reception and then back at her.

Gillian nodded as she stepped towards him and linked her arm with his. 'Let's see what we can get out of them.' She answered.

Cal smiled widely as they made their way over to the reception.

00

'So my wife loves watching your films mister Olsen.' Cal said as he had his arm around Gillian's shoulders again.

Gillian nodded as she felt the comfortable couch underneath her. She actually felt quit relaxed to her surprise. She felt warm, and leaning against Cal was comforting and it made her feel protected in a way. And this was to her big surprise because she thought that mister Olsen was a big slimey sleeze bag. But she played along, and she was very good at playing along. She could play the innocent looking, lovable, wild-in-bed wife easily.

'As foreplay.' Gillian added happily as she put her hand and arm on the inside of his leg, this had to look real after all, and she would make sure that there was no doubt in the mind of Olsen at all. If the situation hadn't been this serious she would have actually had to watch out to not laugh aloud. _Her and Cal in a situation like this, that was just too funny. Them pretending to be married and wanting to make a porn video hahaha._

'She's really very naughty.' Cal said and Gillian had to giggle. _This was going so easy between them._

'Uhm, well it's uhm… Our anniversary coming up and I was thinking what better gift for my husband then…' _This was just hilarious_, she thought as she tried to stay serious. 'To..' She breathed in deeply as she tried to put herself in her role: The role of a wife who wanted to give her husband a very good time on a sexual level. She felt Cal's waiting gaze. 'Make our own movie.' She finished as she looked up at Olsen cheekily.

'Just get's better and better.' Cal said as he made a wide gesture.

Gillian had to laugh and looked at him. _She bet that he enjoyed this far too much and saw it all as one big joke. She knew how he loved to push her and tease her just to see how far he could go. She had to watch out what she was saying, otherwise he would use it against her afterwards and never let her forget about it._

_O, and she could be creative too:_ 'Filming ourselves has uh….' She breathed in deeply at the thought of her and Cal in one bed. 'Been a secret fantasy of mine.' Gillian said as she looked at Cal mischievously and moaned as she bended towards his smiling face. _She could play too..._

Cal bended towards her too and they kissed. The moment his lips touched hers all the playfulness and jokes in her head and laughs that were coming up before that, left her instantly. Her breathing hitched as electrical shivers jolted up her spine and shocked her into the perfect warm feel of him. Her hand seemed to live a life of his own and cupped his cheek to pull his face closer, to feel more of him, of his lips. They kissed a few times and when they parted it was like her whole world had come tumbling down. Her hand automatically went for his lips to get away any remaining lipstick caringly. She tried to focus on that practical move instead of on every feeling that had come down on her right now. Cal gave her a strange look, at least, he had guarded his look but she caught it in his eyes. She was surprised as she noticed that he looked away shortly and it seemed that he had to restore something inside of him before he was ready to look up at Olsen again. She looked up too as she now felt that she had stopped breathing. _That damn mindfulness! It made her feel everything ten times more. That was what just had happened. She was sure of it. That was why she was feeling so off right now._

'So I said, Okay you know…. But! It has to be done properly.' Cal said.

Gillian had plastered her smile back on her face but she wasn't aware of Olsen anymore, she was too aware of Cal now and the tingling feeling she was still experiencing on her lips.

'You know, tastefully, not tacky.' Cal explained as Gillian looked at him and nodded. _She could do this. Her hand was still on the inside of his leg and her mind wandered off to all the things she could do with that hand in that particular area. _

'You know with a bit of class, really.' Cal explained Olsen.

_Ow, she wouldn't need any class around when she had him, she'd know exactly what she'd do to him, she would-_ Gillian's eyes widened a bit as she got shocked by her own thoughts. _No! class, classy was good. She was classy._ She silenced the other voice in her head mercifully.

'Classy.' Olsen said as Gillian nodded quickly.

'Classy, classy.' Cal said.

'Yeah.' Gillian agreed as she felt as if her organs had tripped over each other only seconds ago.

**Gillian's office**

Gillian stared at the computer. It was late that evening and she was making a small, short report about her findings of her mindfulness experiment today. She had just realized that she had stopped her experiment after the things that had happened this morning. She bit her lip as everything came back up.

'Still in yeah?' Cal asked as he walked in her office.

Gillian looked up in slight shock and she was too late with putting another screen on her pc.

'What's that?' Cal asked as he put coffee down next to her. His gaze narrowed when he eyed the document.

'O, it's just something I've been working on.' Gillian explained with a throwing away gesture as if it wasn't important.

'Mindfulness.' Cal read from the screen.

'Yeah it's just somethin-'

'When I walked towards the-' Cal began to read off the screen as he interrupted her.

'Cal!' Gillian warned as she turned the screen off quickly and slapped his arm.

'Are you blushing?' Cal asked as he studied her face, it was kind of dark in here.

'It was just a little experiment I did today.' Gillian said quickly, ignoring his remark as she busied herself with a file that lay crooked on her desk.

'An experiment? I love experiments.' Cal said as he put his elbows on her desk and bended forward to look at her. 'So what was the experiment?'

Gillian sighed inwardly. 'It's about being in the moment.' Gillian explained, _she didn't think Cal would be open to such a thing._

'O yeah!' Cal said as he straightened himself. 'You like experiments don't you?' He asked mischievously.

She frowned her brows as she kept looking at him for something more to come out of him.

'You know, with the whole bondage fantasy.' He explained as he made wild gestures around him.

_O yes, there it was. He just had to get it out_. She smirked at him. 'Tying up Cal, no bondage.' She said as she avoided his gaze and stood up to put her file in her filing cabinet.

'So there's a difference then?' Cal asked as he had followed her quickly and was invading her personal space.

She shut the cabinet with more power then she had meant too and it made a loud sound. Cal raised his eyebrows as he looked from the cabinet to her but she walked around him and took another file from her desk. _Thank god that there were so many files on her desk that she could fumble with!_

Gillian turned around as she leaned against her desk now. 'It's an important thing really.' She began and Cal stopped in his tracks and looked at her. 'Knowing how you feel at a particular moment. It can really make your mind feel at ease.'

Cal narrowed his eyes confused. 'Are we still talking 'bout the bondage?' He inquired in a paranoid way.

She turned her back towards him as she began to rummage through the stack of files in front of her. 'I think it can really help some patients and what better way then to experience it myself?' She mumbled in concentration.

Cal walked to her right side as he tried to study her face but there were stray locks of hair in front of it now, making it unable for him to read her fully.

'Bondage can help your patients?' Cal asked in a curious, innocent tone.

That made her look up and give him an annoyed look. Her right eyebrow quirked up shortly. 'No Cal, I am talking about the mindfulness remember?' She said as she took one of the files and made her way back to the filing cabinet.

Cal raised his eyebrows as he looked from the stack of files to the cabinet she was standing in front of now. _What was she doing? Was she planning on putting the files one by one in the cabinet? It was all too clear to him that she was busying herself on purpose. That was very interesting!_

'You're heavily deflecting luv.' He told her as he took a sip of his coffee. 'You know that right?'

She turned around and faced him. 'No Cal, you were deflecting. I was talking about the original subject, which was mindfulness.' She said as she walked back to the next file.

'You sure you put it in the right place, that file?' Cal teased as he looked down at her.

Gillian ignored him. _She knew that he knew she was just messing around with the files to have something to busy herself with. But she could at least act like he wasn't right about that. Because, like she had told Emily earlier that day. Cal wasn't right about everything._

'So the mindfulness then.' Cal began.

'Yes, it's quite interesting really.' Gillian said as she walked to the cabinet again.

'So you started it this morning and how'd that go?' Cal asked as he walked closer to her computer.

_O…. She had been glad that the subject had been changed, but now she realized that she didn't like this subject either._ 'O, it's a… Thu…'_ It probably was too late now. He knew that he had touched another difficult subject she didn't want to talk about. He could read it off her face in less then one second._

Cal loosened his look from her pc screen and studied her surprised at her sudden stammer. His eyes took in the change of color of her cheeks to red again. He turned around as he leaned on her desk now with his back. _This could be even more interesting then the tying her up thing. _He thought curiously.

'It's about feeling more.' Cal spoke out loud as his mind was working overtime to find out what was getting to her, what she was hiding.

'Yes.' Gillian mumbled as she walked towards her chair and opened her bag.

He stared at his coffee when something dawned on him. He looked up at her. 'So how did that go?' Cal asked as he walked towards her.

'What go?' She asked innocently as she looked up from her bag.

'The feeling stuff when you saw me this morning. You haven't forgotten have you? When you played my porn-loving wife.' Cal reminded her mischievously.

'O ahh, it, nothing really, it went well.' Gillian mumbled as she now made a big case of getting something out of her bag.

'What went well?' Cal asked curiously.

She bended deeper and her arm almost fully disappeared in her bag. _How big was that bag really?_ He wondered astonished as he watched her every nervous move.

'So what did you feel?' Cal asked as he stood close to her now.

Gillian looked up and straightened her back. 'I- uh- It's.' She stopped trying to say something as she noticed that he was looking at her lips. 'I don't remember.' The words left her mouth and they sounded mechanical. She was holding her breath.

He looked straight in her eyes. 'You don't remember?' He asked as he studied her and noticed how she swallowed. 'Then I must have done something wrong.'

'O, no, you-' She looked at his lips. '-didn't.'

'Didn't what?' He asked carefully as he was solely looking at her lips now.

'Do.. Anything… Wrong…' She mumbled in slow motion.

Cal put down his coffee in the window sill without breaking eye contact with her and he moved closer to her until he felt her body pushing against his chest. He still kept looking at her.

She stood there, as if she was frozen, her eyes darting from his eyes to his mouth and he could see that she couldn't decide whether to run away or to make a move towards him.

'There's something_ you_ did wrong.' Cal said softly. 'Well… Kind of.' He put his hand on her cheek and she looked at him with big eyes.

'And that is?' She asked in a very soft voice.

His mouth opened slightly as he looked at her lips again. 'Whenever you kiss me, you wipe it away afterwards.' He told her.

_Whenever she kissed him? She hadn't kissed him on his mouth before, he made it sound like_… She swallowed. 'Lipstick.' She uttered. _Ow, was she a little child now? She could talk, she could form coherent words. At least… There had been a time that she was able to do so…_

'Lipstick?' He repeated softly.

She could feel his breath on her lips. 'On your face.' She answered in a dull voice, as if it didn't matter anymore what she'd say.

'I don't want you to wipe anything away.' He whispered as he moved even closer then she thought was possible. He was maybe one inch away from her lips. 'I want to feel as much as possible from you on me.' He said as he wetted his lips and before he could close that little gap she put her lips passionately on his. Her hands raked through his hair eagerly as they both stumbled back until Cal was leaning against the desk.

When they broke apart they were both panting and her hand automatically went for his lips. He caught her wrist and kissed her again as he backed her up until she collided with the filing cabinet.

'So is your mind getting less foggy now?' Cal panted against her cheek as he pushed her body against hers.

'It is.' She panted back. 'But, just a bit. I need to find out some more..' She said as her hands went under his shirt and up his naked back.

'I could help you with that.' Cal said as he began to kiss her neck and started to unbutton her blouse.

'Cal… What are we doing..' Gillian mumbled between moans and pants from both their sides.

'Don't know.' Cal said as he pushed her one leg up and she wrapped it around his waist easily. He kissed her full on the mouth again. 'But it feels really good.'

'Yes it does.' Gillian admitted as she licked his lips teasingly.

'Dad?' A voice came from somewhere.

Gillian and Cal stared at each other in shock and she quickly straightened herself.

'Dad? Are you here? Where are you?'

Cal straightened his shirt as he watched Gillian do the same. She looked amazing with a blush on her cheeks and that look full of need, want, desire she was giving him. He almost fell back when Emily turned on the lights and he recognized the feeling love in Gillian's eyes.

'I thought you'd only be a minute?' Emily asked as she looked at her dad and then at Gillian. They both didn't answer so Emily looked around. 'And why was it so dark in here?'

'I was a bit tired and heaving a headache. I had to finish a report and I like to do that with as less light as possible.' Gillian said as she walked towards her bag quickly to avoid making eye contact with Emily.

'Are you ready?' Emily asked.

'Yeah luv. Yeah.' Cal answered, sounding out of breath. He looked behind him at Gillian who took her purse from her bag.

'See you in the morning yeah?' Cal asked.

Gillian nodded, she seemed unable to utter words without sounding hoarse.

'Bye Gill.' Emily said as they left her office.

Gillian let herself drop against the cold wall with her bag. _What had just happened? _She was shocked, and happy. She smiled widely as her hand touched her lips. He had kissed her_. They had kissed. Again. And she had liked it. Very much._

_Very, very much._

_0000 _

_Okay that was fluffy I know! But sometimes you need a bit of fluff right? And what did you think? Please let me know!_


End file.
